Because You Loved Me
by KungFuPandaGirl
Summary: Po is heart broken and Tigress may just tell Po how shetruly feels about him, or will she shy away...again


**A/N: This is my first Song fic, if you want to listen along the song is 'Because You Loved Me' by Celine Dion. Review and Enjoy! **

Tigress was on the roof of the Jade Palace, watching the stars twinkle in the sky, she was thinking about Po, how uplifting it was to be around him, he gave Tigress and the others the ability to live and have fun again, he gave her the strength she needed, of course she had an immense physical strength, but he gave her more than training ever could, he gave her the ability to enjoy every minute of life, how to relax every once and a while, to Tigress he emitted happiness and joy to everyone he met. And his smile was unforgettable it was the Key to happiness for Tigress, he was so full of love and he loved everyone around him.

"I wish I had the courage to tell him how I feel about him" she said gazing up at the twinkling wonders of the sky

As she continued to think about she remembered a song that, her Mother sang to Tigress's Father long before she was left at Bao Gu Orphanage, and knowing that everyone was asleep by now she decided to sing.

For all those times you stood by me

For all the truth that you made me see

For all the joy you brought to my life

For all the wrong that you made right

For every dream you made come true

For all the love I found in you

I'll be forever thankful, baby

You're the one who held me up

Never let me fall

You're the one who saw me through

Through it all

You were my strength when I was weak

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

You saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

You gave me faith 'cause you believed

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me, ooh, baby

Little did she know that Po was awake in the kitchen, getting a midnight snack to settle his demanding stomach, when he heard a beautiful voice coming from outside

"What's that?" he thought, he listened

You gave me wings and made me fly

You touched my hand I could touch the sky

I lost my faith, you gave it back to me

You said no star was out of reach

You stood by me and I stood tall

I had your love, I had it all

I'm grateful for each day you gave me

Maybe, I don't know that much

But I know this much is true

I was blessed because

I was loved by you

Po followed the voice outside, and he climbed over the roof he saw that it was Tigress was singing

"She has the most beautiful Voice" he thought luckily she did not notice that Po was behind her, so he sat quietly and listened to her. Tigress continued

You were my strength when I was weak

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

You saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

You gave me faith 'cause you believed

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me

You were always there for me, the tender wind that carried me

The light in the dark shining your love into my life

You've been my inspiration through the lies you were the truth

My world is a better place because of you

You were my strength when I was weak

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

You saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

You gave me faith 'cause you believed

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me

You were my strength when I was weak

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

You saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

You gave me faith 'cause you believed

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me

"Wow that was amazing Tigress" said a voice behind her

Tigress nearly jumped out of her skin, but when she turned around she sighed

"Po you shouldn't sneak up on me like that" she said as he approached her

"May I join you?" he asked

Tigress motioned him to sit next to her, they both looked up at the night sky

"It's beautiful isn't it?" she said

"Not as beautiful as your voice" Po said, and looked at her

Tigress looked away, and blushed

"You heard me singing?" she said, still looking away

"Yeah, and you're really good Tigress" he said

Tigress said nothing, and she still looked away from Po. He looked up to the sky and noticed a star shooting across the sky

"Hey, Tigress a shooting star" he said and he pointed towards it

She looked up at it and showed the slightest hint of a smile

"Make a wish" he said

Tigress closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes, Po looked at her

"What did I wish" he asked

"Po I want to tell you something" she said interrupting her

"Yeah?" he looked at her with concern in his eyes

"Are you alright Tigre…"

Tigress pressed her lips to his, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Po was surprised by Tigress sudden action but he slowly melted in to the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist, deepening the kiss, it seemed to go on forever, and it was the most wonderful experience they both ever had, when they broke away for air they both stared at each-other's eyes.

"I wanted to tell you that I love you Po" Tigress said and she smiled

To Po it was the most beautiful smile he had ever seen, and he couldn't help but smile back

"So was that song you were singing about me?" Po asked.

Tigress nodded.

"Wow I never I thought that I mean that much to you" he said

"You mean the world to me Po" said Tigress

"As how you mean are to me to" he said, and he pulled her into another passionate kiss, little did they know that Master Shifu was watching them from a distant window

"They are going to get it in the morning" he said as he walked away, he was smiling, for his daughter had finally learned to love.


End file.
